Alternative Ending
by fictionlover94
Summary: What if James was engaged to another girl? Or if Jessie went off with Astin from the episode 'Crossing Paths' James/Oc, Astin/Jessie, Meowth/?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so what if James was engaged to another girl? Or if Jessie went off with Astin (from the episode when Jessie releases Dustox)? **

**I'm not Japanese nor from New York what does that tell you about me?**

_FlashBack_

_A girl slide right in front of James as Jessiebelle had left the terrece. She had on a purple knee lengh dress and instead of nice mary-jane shoes on she had a pair of converse sneakers on. Her light blue hair had came out of a french braid and her dark blue eyes gazed up at him. _

_"Hello," said James cautiously stepping toward her. "My name is James what's yours?" _

_"Hello my name is Ivy. Aww your growlithe is so cute," she said holding out her hand to growlie. Growlie sniffed her and licked her fingers. She giggled but didn't say much afterward. She looked over at her book in her hand and then at her oddish which fell down with her. _

_"You have an oddish?" asked James who reconigzed her grass pokemon. The oddish jumped up and down having fun with this encounter. James patted the oddish on the grass on its head. _

_Both kids looked around and James looked at Ivy. He felt something toward her and he didn't understand what it was. Ivy stood at 4 foot and 5 inches tall and he was a bit shorter then her. She also had a book in her hand about grass types and there evolutions. _

_"Yea I want to evolve it into a belloblossom," she said. Alexander Morgan shared a look with his wife. What about Jessiebelle? But if James was going to be happier with Ivy what was the harm of arranging the wedding with Ivy. After all even though her parents are new money she was still rich. _

"James stop that tickles," said Ivy. She was still dressed in her long white dress with her low pumps kicked off somewhere. Her hair had been long taken out of it's low ponytail. James still had on his white polo shirt and dark blue pants.

He was busy running his hands around her waist. Just think both of them would be married in just a few hours. Both of them were supposed to be seperated but never did.

()()()()()()()

_"Jessie I was wondering if you would come with me," said Astin. He looked down at the ground. Then Jessie stopped short. Come with him on his journey to be a top coordinator? "Think of it together why we'd be great," he finished. _

_She looked up at him without a hopeful look. Her heart leaped in her stomach but she wasn't sure what to say. She had her audition to come into the world of dance. She couldn't just give that all up for him could she? _

_"Jessie?" asked Astin waving a hand in her face. She had zoned out some there but she wasn't sure what to say or even think. Finally some words burst out of her mouth without even thinking. _

_"Well yes I would really like that," she said in a daze. With those words he kissed her full on this lips. Her very first kiss with a boy. Now she knew what forever felt like. _

"Come on Jessie Sunnyshore is coming up. Maybe we could get something to eat," said Astin snapping her back into present day time. Instead of being 10 and wanting to dance she was now 19 and still traveling with him. They were in a little rough patch though but everything should be okay now.

Both of them continued to ride there bikes and stopped outside the pokemon center. Astin smiled at her and gave her his pokeballs to hold.

"I'll get us a room and you can drop of our pokemon with Nurse Joy," he said before kissing her. Of course she never regreted the day she told him yes.


	2. Flashbacks

_A girl slide right in front of James as Jessiebelle had left the terrece. She had on a blue knee lengh dress and instead of nice mary-jane shoes on she had a pair of converse sneakers on. Her light blue hair had came out of a french braid and her dark blue eyes gazed up at him._

_"Hello," said James cautiously stepping toward her. Remembering his manners he introduced himself first. "My name is James what's yours?"_

_"Hello my name is Ivy. Aww your growlithe is so cute," she said holding out her hand to growlie. Growlie sniffed her and licked her fingers. She giggled but didn't say much afterward. She looked over at her book in her hand and then at her oddish which fell down with her._

_"You have an oddish?" asked James who reconigzed her grass pokemon. Jessiebelle had one herself he remembered seeing with her. The oddish jumped up and down having fun with this encounter. James patted the oddish on the grass on its grass at the top of it's head._

_Both kids looked around and James looked at Ivy. He felt something toward her and he didn't understand what it was. Ivy stood at 4 foot and 5 inches tall and he was a bit shorter then her. She also had a book in her hand about grass types and there evolutions. Ivy followed his looked to her book._

_"I want to evolve it into a belloblossom," she said. Both of the kids didn't notice that James's parents have stopped watching them. They were a bit confused themselves about this development. Did James like Ivy or Jessiebelle? It wasn't that neither have them had a problem with either girl, they just wanted to know._

_A couple days later_

_"Like a love letter," said his mother indicating the treasure chest. James looked thoughtful and then looked down at his paper in front of him._

_"Actually I would like to give my letter to her in person," said James quietly. His parents looked at each other and raised their eye brows. Really? Now they had to figure it out which girl it was going to._

_"I'm sure Jessiebelle would love to read it," said his father lightly._

_James looked at his parents questioningly. Jessiebelle? He didn't remember meeting a girl named Jessiebelle. Wait she was the girl that reminded him of his manners at his parents ball. She was alright, but was kind of bossy._

_"Why would I be writing to Jessiebelle? This letter is to Ivy she's really pretty and nice..." said James his voice trailing off. "I really like her." James finished off his letter to Ivy and put it in an evelope._

_After they had meet at the party they started to write each othere. Ivy had been writing about her horrible French tutor, when they had spoken on the phone she tried to copy her accent. He complained about his music lesson and most of his others. Both of them had a couple of lessons they actually liked. _

_Alexander and Rosalyn Morgan looked over at each other. They had to break a prior engagement to Jessiebelle's parents. Jessiebelle was going to be furious but she would get over it. Right? _

**_&%&%&% In Kanto with Jessie %&%&%&_**

_"Jessie I was wondering if you would come with me," said Astin. He looked down at the ground. Then Jessie stopped short. Come with him on his journey to be a top coordinator? "Think of it together why we'd be great," he finished._

_She looked up at him without a hopeful look. Her heart leaped in her stomach but she wasn't sure what to say. She had her audition to come into the world of dance. She couldn't just give that all up for him could she? Was she even good enough for Astin? Was she even a good dancer to get into the school?_

_"Jessie?" asked Astin waving a hand in her face. She had zoned out some there but she wasn't sure what to say or even think. Finally some words burst out of her mouth without even thinking._

_"Well yes I would really like that," she said in a daze. Oh no, now she had to explain to her friends what she had done. Maybe they would forgive her later. They all talked about boys and maybe she would find love. With those words he kissed her full on this lips. Her very first kiss with a boy, now she knew what forever felt like._

_He pulled her until they were on a bus to the next town. There was a contest going on the next day for the both of them to enter. Jessie looked over her shoulder at the town, behind her. She didn't have a bag nor money on her. Was she crazy for doing this? _

_She felt around in her pockets and found a small bag full of change. _

_"First we're going to go to my house. I know how your mom treats you so I figured you could borrow a sweatshirt from my sister, and a pair of gym shoes. We're going to be walking a lot and getting to know each other," said Astin. He just kept talking as Jessie spaced out. _

_Jessie was about to protest, and the comment about her mom stung a little. Sure they didn't have enough money but she loved her. Maybe this way, both of their missions could be done. Besides Jessie didn't like the way her mom treated her... _

_"Let's not forget money and snacks," said Jessie speaking up. This was what she had wanted. _


	3. James

**FINALLY BACK! I had just finished school (friday was my last day!), all my exams are over and I just have to wait for my report card to come in the mail. *hugs all* Now this is where the story starts and I hope someone enjoys it. Please REVIEW! They make me update faster. **

**OH references to Sweet Baby James, The Treasure is all mine, and Holy Matrimony. In some shape or form. **

_**James**_

"Want to see the dress?" asked Ivy breaking the silence. They were together in her room with the maid dozing off in the corner. The maid was supposed to be watching them making sure they weren't doing stuff like kissing or getting into trouble.

James looked over at Ivy with a look of surprise on his face. Wasn't there a superstition that surrounded the wedding dress? The maid wasn't going to wake up and keep her from taking it out.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the dress?" James asked lightly teasing her. They were engaged to be married since they were 7. Neither of them really knew or cared enough to make a big deal of it. They had kept each other from running away.

"It's bad luck to see the bride _IN_ the dress. Not just to look at it." She got up and crossed the giant room to her closet that was filled with lavish clothes off to one side. The other side of the closet was filled with personal stuff like scrapbooking material.

She then produced the dress that she was going to wear. The wedding was in one week and wedding preparations were seen in every corner of James's mansion. He really wanted it to be at his grandparents place with all of the flowers and pokemon everywhere. He had loved to go there as a kid it was better then being in lessons. He had taken Ivy there and she loved it as well. Instead it was held at the family chapel where his parents had gotten married.

The dress she had taken out was very pretty. It was simple and elegant with the dress made of satin and silk. The skirt was a bit poofy and the top a corest style that laced up in the back. A train about a foot long and had some designs of leaves and flowers on it.

"I even have silk flowers to match," she said blushing, feeling proud. She had this dress made with the help of her grandmother. She even had a special way of going to light blue hair. James didn't say anything but just stare at the dress. She's going to look beautiful in it...

Ivy smiled at James and then as if by nature he kissed her. James felt something in him stir and he just couldn't place it. They were to be married and free. James was going to be 18 on the same day and then he didn't have to listen to anybody. He would even get some of his inheirtence.

"James, we should stop..."

"Why we're not going to have to listen to anyone any more. No more lessons and we're together a lot," he said tickling her slightly.

"No more chaperones watching us," both said at the same time. They burst into a fit of laughter only causing the maid to stir but not wake up. The maid was not going to be pleased if she was reported to her boss for falling asleep on the job.

Ivy fell on to his bed and looked out the window to see Jessiebelle talking to James's parents. What was she doing here? Jessie was nothing but horrible toward Ivy. She had called her fat, and to replace her Pokemon with cuter ones. She was also ungrateful...

What was worse she was getting along with James's parents. Neither of them were friends so when did they get so friendly with each other? Ivy started to feel a deep sinking feeling in her stomach like something terrible was going to happen. She happened to know that Jessiebelle had a crush on James still.

James followed her gaze to Jessiebelle and he had groaned. He remembered his parents trying to push them together with the treasure box. He had remembered his parents arranging them a playdate that didn't turn out to well. Especially when he kept talking about Ivy way to much.

"Why is she here?" Ivy whispered. James only shook his head and hugged her instead. The maid had finally woken up and saw them hugging.

"Okay both of you. I think it's time for Miss Ivy to get home now, and Master James it's time for you to get ready for dinner," said the maid. Reluctantly Ivy had left and James put on that dreaded suit. Only one more week of this.

They even had everything planned out. The summer home in Sinnoh was going to be their own place. His parents didn't care they were busy and fine with their house in Kanto. It was ready to use and close to his grandparents. Only one week left.


	4. Jessie

**FINALLY BACK! Ash and his friends are mentioned in this chapter! And on per request I will have them in later chapters. **

**Jessie **

"So where are we going now Astin?" asked Jessie to her partner. Both of them have grown up quite a bit during their journey together. So far they have participated in the grand festival in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. There was really no other place to take part in grand festivals.

Actually they have just meet a guy named Ash and his 'friend' Dawn. Jessie orginally thought that they were dating but they might as well have been. They looked so cute together, like her and Astin together. Dawn had just beat her actually. They were heading toward Sunnyshore; where they had just come from.

"We're going to head home actually back to Kanto," he said and Jessie froze in panic. Back to Kanto and to her old town? She didn't want to back home now. She wanted to travel to the Unova region with Astin.

"Hey you're going to Kanto?" asked Ash from behind them. They still had yet to board the boat to Kanto. Astin looked at Ash with surprise.

"Are you from there Ash? I can deliever a note for you if you like," he said smiling at the younger boy.

"No I'm okay, but yes I from there Pallet town to be exact. There's not much to do there except see a movie. Me and my friend Gary would see one every week when we had saved up a couple of dollars for the ticket and popcorn," said Ash. He had a far away look in his eyes that Jessie wished she could have. Her past had been filled with difficulties.

First her mother went off to find some legendary pokemon. Jessie never knew her dad he had disappeared sometime before she was born. She lived with her mothers sister that had her enrolled in dance. There she had meet some friends that she knew didn't really like her. She was lucky she had meet Astin who asked her to travel with him.

It could be worse. She could have failed out of a poketech school. Join a bike gang. Then join some stupid organization like Team Rocket or Team Plasma. As if that would ever happen.

Finally she could hear Astin and Ash stop talking about Kanto. Her and Dawn had finally said there final goodbyes and they stepped onto the boat. Dawn and Ash waved they waved back until there arms hurt. Jessie sighed if only she wasn't going back to Kanto. She knew she would relive some memories she would rather not go throught.

Telling Astin this wasn't going to help. She knew that Astin wanted to see his family and friends. Once that boat docked she knew what she wanted to tell Astin. She wanted sometime to herself. She was going to travel around the area a bit and meet Astin at the boat going to Unova. Or plane what ever I mean what could possibly go wrong?


	5. James2

**This is how they all meet it's time for James to get married. But one important person is missing: the bride. Read on if interested.**

"Wow is a wedding being set up here?" asked Jessie to the nearest waiter. The man who was named Lyle looked over at Jessie. She was here riding her bike around when she saw the catering business drive by. Curious to know she followed them. She loved weddings and hopes that one day she would marry Astin.

"Yes there is the man is named James," he said pointing to a guy about 2 years younger then her. He had purple hair and green eyes. He had an average build and dressed in a pair of nice pants with a white button up top. He was cute but not exactly her type.

Thing was he looked very nervous about something. He was pacing around and seemed really jumpy. Lyle had left to set up tables outside the chapel. Since it was a nice day they were having the reception outside. Jessie had walked up to James.

"Are you okay?" asked Jessie to James after tapping him on the shoulder.

"Please you've got to help me! She's my fiance and I don't want Jessiebelle to hurt her," said James panicking not realizing who he was talking to. This was his chance to man up. He was supposed to protect her and looked what happened. Jessiebelle came by and kidnapped her...

"Umm so what did you know that happened?" asked Jessie to the boy in front of her. This was odd to be asked help by a stranger. All she knew about him was that his name was James. Maybe she should have stayed with Astin for all she knew James was lying and this was a trick. He was going to mug her or something worse!

Wait there was people around and he was getting married he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She was jumpy herself with it being her first time going around alone. Not that something is wrong with that.

James sighed and recounted his story as best as he remembered. He was helping Ivy set up for the wedding in his family owned chapel. Jessibelle was watching them still jealous that James had chosen Ivy over her. She had waited for Ivy to leave to go put her dress on. So he walked her to the room and as soon as the door was shut he heard the scream.

**Flashback**

AHHHHH he heard the scream. "Ivy," he said banging on the door. Nobody was around to help him to get her out. Somebody was in there with her and she was screaming for a reason. That was when the dog pokemon showed up just in time following it's master.

"Growlie help me open the door," he order. Growlie then proceeded to head butt the door. The door opened for him to witness Ivy being pushed out the window (luckily they were on the ground floor). Growlie on his own terms used a flame wheel only to push them faurther from James.

He raced over to the window only to find a white car going down the drive way. No, no this could not being happening. He took a deep breath. The only person who wanted Ivy out of his life was Jessibelle.

**End Flashback**

"So that must mean that she's at Jessibelle's house," said Meowth. He had finally emerged from the bushes he was hiding from. Yes he could talk that's why Jessie looked scared and jumped back some. James however looked terrified at this prospect. Could that mean that pokemon would try to take over the world?

Meowth looked at them confused until they realized that he had spoken. He had been here to get his paws on some of the good smelling food. If only he wasn't trying to impress Meowzie.

"Tha... That Pokemon can talk!" shrieked Jessie jumping and hiding behind James. He looked embarressed for her. Ivy was the damsel in distress type and dependent on James a lot... But this? If a pokemon outright came up to Ivy she would just looked amused rather then terrified.

With Ivy... Why, why oh why did he not stop them? Jessibelle was there watching him going into panic. This was all her fault she wanted to marry him. She was to bossy she ruined everything. He was going to escape lessons and stopped being raised perfect and she was...

Oh he was getting a headache.

"When's the wedding?"asked Meowth.

"In 4 hours at 5:00 on the dot," said James rubbing his temples. This was so not good. He was going to have to tell somebody like his parents or better yet her parents. That would mean the wedding would be called off until at least another week and he didn't want that. Or they would not be able to get married at all because he was deemed unfit to save his fiance.

"Tell you what, the two of us will help you go get her, in time for the wedding. All you have to do is feed me," schemed the Meowth. He couldn't help it he liked this pokemon and it's plan. Jessie looked over at Meowth cautiously.

"Only if I can be invited," said Jessie bargining. She loved weddings and even though she didn't know either of the two she wanted to help. She didn't have to meet with Astin until later that week.

"What do we have to do?" Besides the only way you can get things done is if you do them yourself.


	6. Jessie2

**Oh my gosh why didn' I post this? I had this written up for a couple of weeks but never did. Alas here is an update. **

**Jessie**

Jessie looked out the window of the town car. They were going pretty far away from James's house to get to Jessibelle's place. Is this how the fablously wealthy lived? She could have gotten used to this. Maybe she could still go into dance one day. After she was married to Astin...

Wait that thought had crossed her mind. Both of them getting married, she had everything planned out in her mind. She knew what she had wanted her bridesmaids dresses to look like. It was going to be a pretty light green color. It was both her and Astin's favorite colors. She was going to buy her own perfect dress... What was she going to think about in her spare time anyway?

Still she wasn't sure how Astin was thinking how their relationship was going. What tells you when you're ready to make big life time commiments like that? She could ask James though.

"James about your relationship with Ivy. How did you two know when to get married?" she asked curiously. James looked at her his green eyes finally moving from staring at his hands.

"We really didn't decide it was our parents choice. We had knew each other since we were young kids about 7 or so. I think if it wasn't arranged we would have gotten married by this time already. I mean we know our relationship isn't perfect or that we're perfect but we're mature enough to handle it. Plus both of us were ready to move out of the house," said James.

That was when her eyes meet his. Jessie couldn't help but think that James would be a good match for her. He was mature and he knew what he was talking about. But she couldn't think that she had Astin, with his big and beautiful brown eyes. She was actually wondering what he was doing right now. Maybe he was sharing stories with his family and eating meatloaf.

Meowth was curled up on the floor and sleeping through everything. Jessie also wanted to catch this meowth. A talking pokemon could really help on a journey. She was positive that she was going to go to him later. They were going to be together and she was sure of it. Now all she had to know was his thoughts.

Oh Astin what was he doing right now?

_Meanwhile_

"Mom I'm going to propose to Jessie," said Astin while visiting his parents. He was secret glad Jessie was out visiting her own friends and her old place. He had wanted this is to be a surprise. They had grown up together on there journey together.

His mother's eyes started to well up with pride. Her little boy was all grown up and she was pleased with how mature he had been. Jessie was a good girl that she liked and got along with. Now all he had to do was wait for Jessie to come back.

_Meanwhile_

Ivy sat in her white camisole and underskirts. She had been dragged out the house, forced into a car that was driving her to who knows where. While on her wedding day! Something was clearly wrong with this picture. She wasn't sure to be angry or start to cry at this predictiment.

Now she knew exactly where she was. She knew this place from parties and other affairs at Jessibelle's house. This was her place and she defiently shouldn't be here. Desperatly trying to clear her head she could only imange what was going on. Jessibelle had her in a locked room of the tower at her house. She could only look down, she wasn't afraid of many things and heights she was actually okay with.

She scanned her room looking for a possible esacpe route. Inside was a lunch set out of a cold cut sandwhich and an apple juice box. Her eyes widened at the lunch making a sudden relization. She was only going to be kept in here until the wedding was over.


End file.
